Abrázame
by Axioma
Summary: Garen y Katarina quedan atrapados en una tormenta de nieve. La temperatura es tan baja que para sobrevivir necesitaran ayudarse mutuamente y olvidar su enemistad. GarenxKatarina, oneshot.


Este es un oneshot sobre mi pareja favorita de League of Legends, espero que les guste.

* * *

Bajo una espesa tormenta de nieve dos figuras borrosas disputan una fiera pelea. El sonido metálico de los cuchillos y de la espada se combina con el rugido del viento formando una sinfonía bélica. La usuaria de dagas, Katarina, lanza dos cuchillas que cortan con un fuerte susurro el aire e impactan contra la espada de Garen. El guerrero contraataca abalanzando su pesada espada contra la pelirroja y ésta la esquiva por pocos centímetros.

Así continúan peleando por un tiempo que ninguno de los dos percibe. Cuando se está en la situación de matar o ser matado el tiempo es superfluo. Sólo el oponente y mantenerte con vida importan.

El vals de cuchillas se ve interrumpido por un tercero. Garen y Katarina se dan cuenta demasiado tarde de la nueva presencia cuando un destructor láser golpea al guerrero de Demacia arrojándolo al vacío del abismo de los lamentos. La Noxiana abrumada por la facilidad con que el desconocido atacante acabó con su eterno rival, no vio venir el tentáculo que la golpeó y la arrojó al abismo helado. Mientras cae, Katarina escucha el eco de la macabra risa de Vel'Koz.

La campeona busca desesperadamente una superficie a la que teletransportarse pero la ventisca no le permite ver muy lejos. Al distinguir una silueta entre la tormenta cambia su posición de caída, juntando brazos y piernas, impulsándola a caer más rápido. Cuando se aproxima a la otra figura, comprueba que es Garen y que está inconsciente. Automáticamente, la asesina saca una afilada daga y la pone sobre el cuello del desmayado atentando con matarlo. Katarina vacila con la mano que sostiene el cuchillo temblándole ligeramente. "Es mi oportunidad pero yo no lo vencí… ¡No cuenta!", se dice a sí misma con rabia al retirar de mala gana el arma.

A continuación, la joven alcanza distinguir con alivio la pared del abismo y tomando del cuello de la armadura a Garen se teletransporta junto con él hasta el muro en una nube carmesí. Katarina encaja un cuchillo en la piedra con una fuerza sobrehumana. Deteniendo su caída y la de su acompañante.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué demonios te estoy salvando?-pregunta molesta al rescatado sin esperar respuesta de él. Después pasea la vista por el muro encontrando, no muy lejos, una pequeña saliente en la piedra. Sin mucha dificultad, la pelirroja se teletransporta hasta dicha saliente dejando a su paso una estela roja.

Al aterrizar sobre tierra firme, Katarina recarga sin mucha delicadeza al mal herido contra la pared de piedra.

"¿Ahora qué hago?", piensa por un largo minuto la Daga Siniestra mientras observa con ojos de halcón a Garen. "Con esta tormenta no es seguro escalar. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que haya mejor tiempo", se resigna sentándose a un lado de su enemigo con un cuchillo en mano, consciente de que éste puede despertar en cualquier momento e intentar matarla.

La tormenta continua por horas y su intensidad no disminuye. El intenso frío que antes Katarina no sentía por el calor de la batalla comienza a hacerle efecto. Trae puesta una chamarra pero no es suficiente para protegerla de los helados vientos. De modo que, tiritando de frío, se acerca a abrazar a su rival desmayado en busca de calor.

-Es..esto sólo lo hago p..para sobrevivir. En otra situación yo n..nunca te abrazaría-dice entre dientes que le tiemblan por el frío.

Después de unos minutos la asesina carmesí cae en un profundo sueño y un tiempo después Garen despierta. Adolorido por las quemaduras del ataque de Vel'Koz y con una jaqueca terrible, el guerrero echa un breve vistazo distraído a la figura acurrucada a su lado. Rápidamente vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia la persona a su lado, esta vez abriendo los ojos como platos. "¡¿Katarina?! ¡¿Por qué me está abrazando?!", piensa alarmado el famoso guerrero de Demacia. En eso, la pelirroja hace ademanes de despertarse como si hubiese notado la agitación de su compañero.

-Talon...-dice adormilada la asesina mientras se acerca para darle un breve beso a Garen en los labios. Al abrir los ojos, Katarina se encuentra cara a cara con su enemigo, quien no se ve menos horrorizado que ella.

"¡Él no es Talon!", piensa sonrojada la Daga Siniestra.

"Me ha besado", piensa ruborizado el Poder de Demacia.

Simultáneamente, ambos se apartan uno del otro y buscan sus armas para defenderse. Garen se percata de que su espada no está por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está mi espada?

-Se debe haber caído al vacío. No creas que porque estas desarmado tendré misericordia-amenaza con una sonrisa malévola.

-Pero antes has tenido piedad. Cuando estaba inconsciente pudiste matarme pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

-Idiota, no sería justo que yo…

-¿Ahora hablas de justicia, bruja?-le interrumpe.

-¡Malagradecido!-exclama indignada-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme después de que te salve…?-deja la pregunta inconclusa y se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de que habló de más.

¿Me salvaste?-dice sorprendido el guerrero después de un largo momento-Vaya…No sabía que existía bondad en ti. Gracias.

-No me agradezcas-le reclama incomoda-Sólo te salve porque yo misma quiero matarte. No permitiré que nadie más lo haga.

-Sí, claro…Ahora ven a mis brazos que yo te protegeré del frío, Katita-bromea haciendo su mejor voz de seductor al tiempo que se sienta contra la pared. Inesperadamente para Garen, la pelirroja le obedece acurrucándose como gato en su hombro dejando al joven militar con el corazón a mil por hora.

-No me llames así-se queja Katarina mientras hunde su rostro en el hombro del otro.

-Demonios, no me sorprendas así. Estas haciendo que mi corazón lata muy fuerte-dice mientras coloca una mano sobre dicho órgano e intenta mitigar sus propios latidos.

Ambos se abrazan protegiéndose del frió y así permanecen por un minuto que para Garen resulta ser como un milagro maravilloso. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos de enamorado son perturbados por un recuerdo reciente.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿porque nombraste a Talon en tus sueños?-cuestiona el castaño cual típico celoso.

-Él me gusta desde hace tiempo-dice secamente la asesina-Es muy atractivo, lástima que es un mujeriego.

A Garen se le cayó el alma a los pies. Amaba a Katarina y ese era un secreto que guardaba como una pesada piedra en el corazón. "Ni si quiera ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos me pertenece", piensa amargamente. A Katarina le gustaba Talon y eso era inaceptable.

A continuación, el triste guerrero toma de los hombros a la pelirroja, quien observa sorprendida cómo brotan las lágrimas de su rival.

-¡Por favor mírame a mí y sólo a mí!¡A nadie mas!-exclama dolido el joven y enseguida la abraza.

Nadie, ya sea Talon o Demacia, le iban a arrebatar a Katarina de sus brazos.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si te gustó por favor deja tu comentario, sugerencias, preguntas, etc.


End file.
